


Some secrets are dangerous to keep

by AaronIeroWay



Series: Trans Tim Drake AU [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past Roy/Jason, Minor Angst, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Well he is, but he cares, i wrote this at 2 am, im sorry, jason todd is not an asshole, mild hate speech is used, tim Drake is trans, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIeroWay/pseuds/AaronIeroWay
Summary: Tim Drake is adopted son of big time CEO Bruce Wayne by day.By night, he takes on the persona of the crime fighting sidekick Robin, Batman’s right hand man.Despite being in he limelight along side Bruce Wayne, there isn’t much to be known about Tim besides the fact he’s a student and tends to shy away from too much public speaking or social interaction beyond what is required in school and in business.Tim is a bit of an enigma in general and it seems the only two people on the planet who may or may not know who he truly is are his guardian and butler..  Tim prefers to keep it that way.It was by accident and a cliché case of “wrong place wrong time” that Jason Todd has slid one of the puzzle pieces of the great mystery that was Tim Drake into place.





	Some secrets are dangerous to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo so I’m a sucker for trans AU’s and I just had to write this. I may turn this into a series if it turns out well but we shall see.   
> Enjoy~

Red hood was a force not many reckoned with for a good reason.

He fought nearly as well as the Bat himself (he’d argue he fought even better), was large and intimidating like the bat, didn’t wear ridiculously loud colours like some of the other masks, and was definitely more dangerous than the Big bad Bat. He was feared and respected.

 

So why the fuck was he here panicking like a little girl when he watched ‘replacement’ drop like dead weight after taking a hit that **Robin** _should_ have been able to take without batting a single eye.

Jason was eavesdropping on a conversation that basically consisted of Bruce sending Robin to ‘check on something’. Jason knew exactly where he was going and the fact that Bruce was a complete idiot for thinking his replacement could handle it alone.

 

And he wasn’t entirely wrong, the new Robin was mostly holding his own but seemed a little sloppy on this particular night and was definitely not moving as fluidly as Jason remembered seeing on previous nights.

That was until he got a couple blows to the chest and ribs when he wasn’t fast enough to block and went down so fast that Jason almost thought he wasn’t seeing things correctly. When he realized he was and that one of the thugs had a gun pointed at Tim once the younger man didn’t seem like he was waking up, Jason was quick to finish whatever the current ‘boy wonder’ had started with his own guns drawn.

Bruce can bitch at him later after he thanks Jason for saving his sidekick... his sidekick that was unconscious and who’s chest was shallowly rising and falling with small, quick, aborted breaths.. fuck.

Well, He wasn’t completely heartless contrary to popular belief. It was only a _brief_ moment of contemplation before he picked up Replacement and slung the smaller male over his shoulder and quickly made his way to his nearest safe house to properly assess the damage the younger had taken in his little scuffle. Transportation of a body wasn’t anything Jason was entirely new to ... it was the transportation of a living, breathing, injured one that was proving to be difficult when he needed to climb up a fire escape and in through a window without dropping said body in the process. He made it work and got himself and the smaller man, with some awkward shifting and adjusting, up onto the fire escape and in to his apartment safely through a window. surprisingly (also worryingly but he would never say it out loud), Tim didn’t wake up once as he was being manhandled while the former Robin had to use a grappling gun to get up the fire escape. After Jason laid Tim on the nearest soft surface available in his apartment, he took notes of several things ... the first being that Tim was very **_very_** small in comparison to himself. The younger man didn’t even take up the whole length of the couch he was currently laid out on!

The second being ... he was undeniably beautiful. Jason had pried off the others domino mask and had to take a second just to really _look_ at the boy behind it. Tim had soft looking cheeks, a small and pointed nose, a delicate jaw, thick lashes that rested on previously mentioned soft cheeks as his eyes were closed, soft looking but thin pink lips and pitch black hair that framed his face. He had to chuckle as the only word that came to mind was ‘pretty boy’.

He had more important things he should have been focusing on though and went to work.

 

Jason pressed the release to his helmet and it opened up with a slight hiss before he slipped it off his head before he dropped it on the coffee table with a light ‘thump’. The elder silently hoped hearing the noise would draw some reaction out of Boy Wonder but ... nothing... and now that his helmet was off his ears, he could properly hear the small and laboured breaths Tim was taking as sweat was gathering on the smaller man’s face. Jason reached out just to press the back of his hand to the others delicate face to see if maybe he was burning up.. but Tim was just cold. “Dammit Replacement ..” Jason wasn’t looking forward to even trying to get past the suits protocols and potentially lay himself out with the shock if he made the slightest wrong move, but he had to see if there was damage underneath the suit that could be contributing to reason Replacement couldn’t breathe.

 

It wouldn’t have been odd for Red Hood to just ditch the little bird where he found him... but Jason was trying to play nice with Bruce and the other masks and capes right now so it wouldn’t have looked good if he had let some thug pump Tim full of lead while he watched and honestly? He probably would have been blamed for it if anyone knew he was there and if anything bad had seriously happened to little Timmy.

Meh, he was used to it at this point, Jason has known for a long time now that he’s the easiest person for anyone to toss under the bus with the excuse of ‘the pit changed him’ or whatever variations have been said about him and his lacking of ‘mental stability’. He shook his head as if he could ‘etch-a-sketch’ the thoughts away as he focused on the task at hand.

With deft fingers and some memory of his own robin suit, he managed to disable the suits defences and began to peel the top off with care to not hurt the Baby birdie and ... oh. _Oh_ _fuck_... now that was the last thing he fucking expected to see when he was undressing the younger vigilante. Jason quickly went through varying stages of confusion while his thoughts raced around in his head as he simply stared and tried to process what he was seeing- or rather, what he likely wasn’t supposed to see.

Tim was struggling to breathe because ... because he had fucking ace bandages wrapped around his entire chest like a fucking idiot.

So ... he did the only thing that seemed logical when confronted with the problem at hand. Jason cut the bandages away from Tim’s chest while trying to only look where he was cutting so he didn’t accidentally clip the others skin and tossed them into the trash.

For the first time since Jason rescued the littlest bird, Jason heard Tim take deep steady breaths and the larger man couldn’t help the slight feeling of relief washing over him.

Next order of business... how the fuck was he gonna dress Tim without looking at him? And would even the smallest article of clothing he owned even fit Tim? He shrugged to himself at the thought and went to his room to quickly grab one of his semi clean hoodies and pad back to the living room. He’d half expected Tim to be awake and gone for some reason, but the smaller man was exactly where Jason had left him ... Timothy Drake ... fuck, how long had he been keeping **that** secret to himself? Jason wasn’t an idiot, slightly insane some would likely say, but not stupid. He knew for a fact that Bruce has some kind of unspoken rule that he would let his ‘sons’ come to him with their problems first before doing anything about it, so if Tim was out in uniform torturing himself with ace bandages? Jason’s money was on the assumption that the little bird hasn’t sung yet. Speaking of the pain ... Jason couldn’t help himself, his eyes wandered over Tim’s form and landed on the ugly bruises wrapping around his rib cage.. little idiot fucking could have seriously hurt himself. Without falling deeper down that hole he felt himself going down, he busied himself with trying to get Tim into the hoodie all while trying to avoid accidentally touching Tim’s chest or even look there at all. Jason would have to remind Tim to be more aware when someone was touching him because come on.. Robin should be better trained than that.

He felt slightly proud of himself as he stepped back and looked at Tim still soundly asleep (passed out) and dawning one of his hoodies that honestly? He looked down right adorable if you just forget the fact that this boy could break every bone in your body if the circumstances called for it. Jason draped a thin blanket over the others sleeping form with a mutter that sounded vaguely like ‘sleep well timmers’ and then he was back out on the fire escape to chain smoke and think about how the fuck was he gonna talk his way out of this one when Tim _actually_ woke up.

-

 

Tim was a genius. Everyone was well aware that the current robin was insanely smart and could rival Bruce on the art of deduction. Tim’s current deduction? That he was seriously and utterly fucked. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know he wasn’t in his own bed, he wasn’t even in a bed. With the pain he felt in his back and narrow and limited space could only mean he was on a couch... who’s couch? That part hadn’t come back to him yet but he relied on his other senses besides sight to try figure out just where the hell he was. He could smell cigarette smoke, coffee, what could be pancakes or waffles, toast- was someone fucking cooking breakfast? Tim’s curiosity got the best of him and he opened his eyes only to regret it immediately when his eyes were attacked by sunlight streaming in through faded curtains. Blinking away the spots he’d began to see from accidentally looking straight at the damn sun, he took note of his surroundings. Coffee table that was littered with empty cups and two equally empty pizza boxes, large windows that could easily be climbed in and out of with the help of the fire escape, Red Hood’s helmet resting casually discarded in a lounge chair next to the couch he was currently still laying on- **_Oh_**... that’s where he was... Jason’s apartment.

If that part had him both concerned and confused, his next realization had him fucking terrified. He spotted the top of his robin uniform resting on the arm of the chair and shot up from his laying position only to wince audibly and clutch at his sides.. his sides that currently felt bare under the sweater he was wearing... _nononono_ \- Tim’s hands went out to feel his chest and sure enough, there they fucking were. The things Tim so desperately wanted off **his** body and hated with the intensity of a thousand suns... unbound and protruding ever so slightly but undetectable in the baggy hoodie- **WAIT** **FUCK** , **NO** , **SHIT** \- it hit Tim like a fucking wall. Jason had taken his top off and the tensors.. he had **_seen_** **_everything_**..

The current Robin could feel his blood run cold as ice the more he thought about it and what Jason saw... he felt frozen and physically couldn’t move or even think. The last time he’d felt like this it was with his biological parents when he had shouted at them ‘I’m not a girl!’ Only to have both parents stare at him in utter shock and leave again without another word besides ‘we’re going to be late for our flight’. They threw money at the problem and signed any papers Tim had shoved at them to sign for both a legal name change and amending his birth certificate to state he was a male but they never said a word about it and stopped calling him by a name and gendered terms all together. They’d even signed a consent form for Tim to start hormone treatment before he even turned 18... they didn’t really look at it but Tim marked where the signatures had to go to make it easier. Then? They were gone ... just like that, Tim Drake was an orphan. But that didn’t last very long before he was scooped up by Gotham’s knight in shining armour, Bruce Wayne. Then he became Timothy Drake-Wayne... **Son** of Bruce Wayne once the adoption process was over and shortly after, Batman had a new Robin as well because .. well Tim already knew without Bruce having to sit him down and share the BIG secret his new father was hiding beneath Wayne manor. He’d figured it out long before he’d actually even spoken to Bruce face to face and to top it all off, he knew about Dick Grayson and Jason Todd as well. Nightwing and Red Hood (who, at the time, he knew as the current robin before he had died and was resurrected) former Robins.

In the middle of his freak out, it seemed one of said former Robins knew someone was thinking about him. Jason emerged from the kitchen in a batter covered t-shirt and jeans and stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Tim sitting up instead of sleeping.

 

“H-Hey... morning Tim-“

 

“ **Why**.” Tim spoke through clenched teeth as he narrowed his eyes at Jason who had the faintest ‘deer caught in headlights’ look for a split second before he masked it with his usual smug expression.

 

“Usually it’s a greeting one gives someone upon seeing them in the morning.”

 

“You know that’s not what I mean Hood. _Why_.” Tim wasn’t up for Jason’s bantering this morning.. and possibly any mornings to come depending on what the moron said next.

 

Jason only sighed before taking a few steps closer and only looked slightly disappointed when Tim flinched. “I followed you after daddy dearest sent you somewhere alone and I noticed you weren’t exactly on top of your game last night.” Tim watched Jason try to appear casual as he rested his hands on the back of the couch and leaned his weight on his arms while trying to maintain eye contact with him. Jason’s body language was betraying him and tipped Tim off that Jason was ... nervous? “When you went down and didn’t react to someone pointing a gun at your head I knew something was up so... I finished up what you started and dragged your ass back here.”

 

“Your story has some gaps and important points missing.” Tim could feel his heart hammering behind his rib cage and briefly wondered if Jason could hear it. He kept up his confidence and waited for Jason to fill in the rest and tell him why the hell he thought it would be okay to undress him.

 

“Okay fine Timbo, you want honesty? When I picked you up, **you** -“ Jason pointed an accusing finger at the smaller man and Tim could feel his eyebrows raise a bit in surprise at the sudden change in Jason’s tone and expression. “Were barely fucking breathing. So I thought ‘this dumb ass probably had a broken rib or something’ and when I finally managed to disable the security on your suit, what do I find?” ... Tim didn’t know how to absorb this or even make of what he was hearing... it almost sounded like Hood was concerned.

 

“That the supposed ‘smartest’ Robin is a fucking idiot.” Okay no. Tim didn’t need this shit from Jason. It bruised his pride a bit when Jason didn’t even flinch when Tim had stood and pulled out his bo staff. He didn’t extend it just yet but gave Jason a look that said he was walking on very thin ice at the moment.

 

It was too early and Tim knew for a fact ... his own verbal filter was out the window when the next words left his mouth in a blur of anger he wasn’t entirely sure who it was directed at. “Bet you had a kick of finding out huh? Went as far to take my tensors off just to get a better look? Well now you know that Batman’s sidekick is a fuckin’ ‘tranny’..”

 

Tim didn’t have time to react to what happened next. All he felt was a woosh of air and Jason was right in his face and looming down at him with an unreadable expression. He was about to tell the older male to get the fuck away but Jason beat him to speaking.

 

“Tim. Shut the fuck up and don’t interrupt what I’m about to say.” Tim heard his staff clatter to the floor but didn’t acknowledge it had even slipped from his fingers... he just stared up at Jason before nodding and swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat.

 

“I don’t ever want to hear you call yourself **that** word again. Understood?” All Tim could do was nod as Jason continued. “I took them off so you could fucking breathe and then I burned them.”

 

“You did what-“

 

“What did I say about interrupting?” Tim snapped his mouth shut again and Jason waited a moment and eyed him just to be sure he’d stay quiet before he began to speak again. “I burned them because there’s no way in hell I’m going to let you hurt yourself like that again.”

 

Tim didn’t even register that tears had began to slid down his cheeks until Jason was reaching to swipe them away with tenderness that the younger of the two didn’t even realize the older man could possess. He also didn’t register that Jason was still talking because suddenly, Jason’s voice was softer and his expression had shifted entirely from the serious and slightly aggressive one he had just been wearing to a much more ... caring one?

 

“W-What?” Tim’s voice fucking betrayed him as it broke and shook, but Jason only had the faintest of smiles on his face right before he did something that scared the living hell of Tim ... Jason hugged him.

 

“I said you’re and idiot Tim... but also that I accept who you are and I’ll fuck up anyone who tries to say different.” His brain shut down completely at hearing those words for the first time in his life and Tim sobbed. His hands went to clutch at Jason’s shoulders for support as his knees threatened to give out beneath him... the floodgate had been opened and Tim couldn’t even bother to stop it as he cried into the others shirt. It was only intensified when he could hear Jason murmuring ‘it’s okay baby bird I got you’ into his hair.. he didn’t argue or even try get away when Jason moved to get them both situated on the couch and had practically pulled Tim into his lap, he just let himself have this moment and begin to process what Jason had said... Jason accepted him. Accepted that Timothy Drake-Wayne, is a man even if that wasn’t assigned to him at birth.. and that Jason was willing to fight for him.

He may not have come out the way he had wanted to... but right now? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

The pair didn’t know or care how long they had spent sitting on the couch. Tim was still cuddled in Jason’s lap and no longer crying but just enjoying being held after such an emotionally draining moment, Jason himself felt like it was his turn to share something personal and came out as bisexual to Tim. The confession had Tim rolling his eyes and the younger vigilante proceeded to remind Jason that everyone remembers when Jason didn’t even try to hide that he briefly dated Roy Harper... to which Jason added ‘you’d be surprised how many people thought we were just’ and he quotes ‘really good friends’ and how Bruce had literally seen him full on make out with Roy (Jason, the insufferable little shit, made sure) and still tried to call them ‘good friends’. All because Jason hadn’t actually out right said his orientation and Bruce was still trying to wait for Jason to tell him before making assumptions... even if the assumption wasn’t really one when Jason all but spelled it out for him.

 

They talked for what was likely hours and Tim was now comfortably sitting beside Jason rather than on his lap before both of their stomachs tried to join in on the conversation and growl at them. The sound of his stomach made Jason remember what he was doing before Tim had woken up and he suddenly had a slightly sheepish look.

“I uh ... made waffles this morning but my best guess is that they are most definitely inedible now.”

 

“You own a microwave don’t you?” Tim inquired with a small amused smile on his face at the sudden disgusted and offended look Jason wore.

 

“What kind of monster microwaves waffles? You’re sick Tim.” Jason shook his head with a chuckle before reaching over to the end table on the side of the couch and grabbing a stack of take-out menus. “How do you feel about ... pizza? And if you say you want pineapple I’m never speaking to you again.”

 

“You dare disrespect Hawaiian pizza in front of me?” Tim fake gasped and mocked hurt before Jason called him ‘HEATHEN’ and lunged across the couch to pounce on Tim. The two looked like a pair of fucking teenagers as they wrestled and wound up in a fit of giggles on the couch before they called ‘truce’.

 

When they finally settled down enough, Jason called the only pizza place he liked in Gotham and ordered half Hawaiian and half pepperoni pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m in love with my boys and I need to write more ... BUT COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED AND THANKS FOR READING


End file.
